Depression
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: Until when can you fight your depression? Will you be able to help yourself? A TezuSaku fanfic. Alternate Universe.
1. Prologue

**Depression**

 **by:** MoonlightAkatsuki29

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. Credits to Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** T

* * *

 _Hello._

 _It's been a while._

 _How are you?_

 _Are you still there?_

 _Are you still waiting?_

 _Why are you even here?_

 _Do you know that you have nothing do to in this world?_

 _Do you know that you are alone?_

 _Do you know how hard this life could be?_

 _Do you know that in this world, no one will help you?_

 _Do you know that you are the only one fighting for nothing?_

 _Do you know how useless are you?_

 _Do you know you don't even matter here in this world?_

 _Hah!_

 _Why are you crying?_

 _Did I say something bad to you?_

 _Really?_

 _Am I that bad to you?_

 _I'm just slapping you hard with the reality._

 _Wake up now._

 _Be confident._

 _You are here to be strong._

 _Only you can help yourself._

 _Find your happiness._

 _Don't give up._

 _I'm here for you._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello. I'm back with a new story. Please support my new multi-chapter. It's been a while since I posted my latest one-shot. I practiced my English especially my grammar since I really want to write an English story since not all can understand Filipino language. I hope you support me! Arigatou gozaimasu~**

 **~MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Depression**

 **by:** MoonlightAkatsuki29

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. Credits to Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

 **Sypnosis:** Ryuuzaki Sakuno is unexpectedly suffering from depression and she doesn't know where to go. Two years after the death of her grandmother, she discovered that she has depression and now, she's already accepting that she has this mental disorder that she doesn't even want to have at the first place. Tezuka Kunimitsu, a doctor in one of the prestigious hospitals in Tokyo and her former senpai in Seishun Gakuen is willing to help her to cure her depression. Will he be able to help her?

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** T

* * *

 **Encantada The Maiden -** Thank you for reading my stories here. I hope you will support me until the end. Fight-o!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting**

It's been a week since that incident happened. He closed his eyes as the memory of that incident flashed in his mind. It's one of the unexpected things that he doesn't want to happen to everyone, especially to the people who are close to him. He can't seem find a reason why she can do that to herself. All he can do for now is to stay at her side.

"Tezuka-senpai." He heard a soft but lonely voice besides him. He turned to her side and stared at her pretty but lonely face.

"What is it, Ryuuzaki? Do you need something?" He asked as he wiped her tears that are already falling from her eyes.

"Don't leave me. Onegai." She whispered while crying again.

It seems she will not stop from crying anytime. It's not his nature to comfort someone like this but he needs to do it, for her own sake. He doesn't want to lose someone who is close to him though he was known as the stoic captain of Seigaku Tennis Team years ago.

He gently pulled her to his arms and wrapped it around her petite body. He can hear her silent cries every night and no one seems to know that she is suffering. Her smiles every time she will meet with her friends and senpai-tachi, when she was with her grandmother, when she's with Echizen, it seems so real but deep inside, she's slowly falling apart.

It's quite unexpected that she ran to him since they are not talking that much since he's a man of few words.

"I will not leave you." He said to her, assuring her that he will not really leave her by his hug.

* * *

It's quite hard for him to stop her from crying since she's suffering from her mental disorder. You can't just say something nonchalantly to someone like her since it might trigger her to do something she should not do.

After some hours of comforting and telling encouraging words to her, she finally fell asleep. He carefully covered her with the blanket before standing up and going to the kitchen for some food and water. It's been hours since he ate his lunch.

He as a graduated medical student and now a doctor in a prestigious hospital in Tokyo, he wants her to meet his close friend who is a psychiatrist. He grabbed some food that they can eat for dinner. He can't offer too much for now since he's not yet going out for grocery.

When he went back to his room, he saw her awake but only staring at the wall. He sat beside her as he placed the tray of food on the side table.

"Doushitano, Ryuuzaki?" He asked to her but then, she just stared at him.

"I can't sleep, Tezuka-senpai." She finally answered as he looked down.

"Are you already hungry? I have some melon pan here. I can't offer you too much for now since I'm not yet going out for grocery." He said as he got the tray from the side table. He opened the melon pan for her and gave it.

"Here." He said as he handed her the melon pan. She started to eat it little by little that made him feel relieved.

'Good thing, she's already eating even just a bit now.' He thought to himself.

He got another melon pan and opened it. He's also hungry but his face doesn't even show that he is. He started to eat it while sitting beside her. He's a stoic person. What do you expect from him?

* * *

It's already morning and he decided to bring her to the hospital where is he working. He wants to help her because he knows that he can help her. She didn't protest when he said that she will meet a psychiatrist. It seems she already accepted that she has depression.

He knocked on the door and they heard a 'come in' from inside. He felt that she moved backwards a bit when he opened the door.

"Oh! Tezuka-sensei! Come in." His friend said as he stood up and offered him to sit.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Nakamura-sensei." He greeted as he gently held her arm from behind and closed the door behind her.

"So, you brought a friend." Nakamura said as he grabbed some papers and pens from his drawer.

"Hai. I want you to meet her. I know you can help her, sensei." He said to him as he let Sakuno sit on the chair in front of Nakamura, near his table.

"Can you please write your name, birthday, age, names of parents and names of your friends here, Miss?" Nakamura asked as he placed the paper and pen in front of her.

"Hai." She bowed slightly as she started to write down what he asked to.

He sat on a chair a bit far from her while watching her. He's staring at her face when he suddenly noticed that her hand is a bit shaking while writing. After a few minutes, she finished from writing. She put the pen down and lowered her head, avoiding an eye contact with Nakamura. Nakamura got the paper and gave her another paper. Then, he read what she wrote.

"Ryuuzaki-san, can you please write what you feel right now on the paper?" Nakamura asked while looking at her.

"H-hai." She started to stutter but she did what Nakamura told her to do.

Her mind is getting messy now. She doesn't know what to write on the paper. She doesn't know what she really feels right now. Is she nervous? Is she afraid? Is she sad? Is she happy? Is she mad? She doesn't know.

Before she can hold he pen, she covered her ears and started to cry. Her tears fell down on the paper, making it wet.

"Ryuuzaki." He called her name as he stood up and gently caressed her back.

"Tezuka-senpai." She called as she continued on crying.

"I'm here, Ryuuzaki. I will not leave you. I'm here for you." He said to her as he hugged her gently. He looked at Nakamura with a stoic face but you can see to his eyes that he's worried.

"Tezuka-sensei, she needs you and you're the one who can help her, not me. I'm the one who will just guide her." Nakamura said as he wrote something on the paper.

"Here. She needs those medicines. Those are antidepressants." Nakamura continued as he gave the prescription to Tezuka.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Nakamura-sensei." He bowed slightly and returned on comforting Sakuno.

It will be a long day for him again. He wonders what will happen to them now that she already needs to take medicine for her depression. But then, if this will be a tough challenge for him since it's his first time that something like this happened to him, he's willing to help her in any way that he can. Ryuuzaki-sensei already passed away two years ago and she's all alone now. He took her under his custody since he's already living alone after he graduated from medical school.

"Let's go now, Ryuuzaki." He said to her as he gently stood her up from her seat. He bowed again to Nakamura.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Nakamura-sensei. We will go back here if something happened." He said and Nakamura smiled at them.

"Hai. I'm willing to be her psychiatrist, Tezuka-sensei. Don't hesitate to come here, Ryuuzaki-san. I'm willing to help you." Nakamura said while looking at Sakuno.

"H-hai. A-arigatou g-gozaimasu, sensei." She said as she bowed deeply.

After that, they went out of Nakamura's office. He decided to let her stay in his office since he can't and he doesn't want to leave her alone in his house. He let her sleep on the bed in his office and he pulled the curtains for her privacy since he will have some patients later.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't really have any ideas for this chapter since I'm still thinking on how many chapters I will write for this story. It took me days to finish this short chapter and I want everyone to give me some reviews about this chapter since I don't know if you're satisfied with my prologue and this chapter. If there are some grammar errors, I'm sorry for that. I'm still not that good when it comes on writing English fanfics. I'm still improving my English skills and I hope it will turn out well. Jaa~ Read and Review, minna!**

 **~MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
